


It all makes sense now

by Stay_Frosty



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Frosty/pseuds/Stay_Frosty
Summary: "Please" he begged. "I don't want to hurt you". He moved further away from you once again."Then don't"He glared"Please my Prince-"He cut you off. "I may be a Prince, but not of Asgard"You were about to question him, but he continued."Everything makes so much sense now. Why he loved Thor more than me"





	It all makes sense now

**Author's Note:**

> Each - means a change of tense

From being small, you had been incredibly good friends with both Thor and Loki. Despite their two very contrasting personalities, you got along with the two brothers perfectly but seemed to spend more of your time with the youngest. Not that you favoured him over Thor, you loved them both yet you had more in common with Loki. He enjoyed peace and literature, as well as magic and poetry, as did you. Where as Thor enjoyed sports, learning to battle and was always incredibly jovial. 

You knew better than anyone that Loki was a complicated creature. For example, he would often have mood swings and attempt to push those he loved away from him. Only you knew this was because of his father, who believed that muscle was superior to intelligence. Consequently, Loki had always felt as though Odin favoured his brother which made him angry and jealous. Especially as a teenager when he first began to notice it. 

-

"What is it about Thor that is so much better than me, hm?" Loki yelled, pacing the room and throwing his arms in the air in anger

"I mean why does Father favour him so much? Why is it that I am always in my brother's shadow? It's ludicrous!"

You weren't sure whether to give him space or to pull him into an everlasting embrace. Loki was as unpredictable as he was impulsive, and while you knew he would never mean to hurt you, you were concerned his blind rage would result in something he would regret.

You decided to softly approach him and grab your hands in his as an attempt to offer some form of comfort to him.

"Loki"

He seemed to settle slightly, and relax at your touch. Your gentle hand cupped his face as you wiped the edge of a tear that threatened to fall any moment. The man before you closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, appearing to calm down ever so slightly.

"I hope you know how wonderful you are. I hope you realise how much I adore you"

Loki looked taken back by your words, as if no one had ever said them to him before. It was likely that was the case. You removed your hand from his cheek and laced your fingers with his.

"Your father may not see it, but I do. You are so incredibly intelligent and so marvellously interesting. I am especially honoured to call you my friend"

There was a tension between the both of you. Your hands held tightly in his, bodies practically touching and his face just inches above your own. The eye contact between you both was strong and seemingly unbreakable, until you noticed his green orbs wander to your lips. You lent up on your lip toes to lessen the very clear height difference, as he lowered his head and planted his soft lips on top of yours.

"Y/N" He whispered once the kiss was broken. His voice was barely audible, but you heard it perfectly fine because of the little distance between the two of you. "There is something I must tell you, it has been troubling me- no troubling isn't the word I'm looking for. Bothering? No that's worse. Pondering! Yes I've been pondering this for a long time now and-"

You kissed him again to silence his nervous rambling, something you had never heard him do in all the years of knowing him.

"I like you too"

-

Loki's jealously only increased with time and steadily blossomed into anger and hatred, which seemed to be aimed at everyone he knew other than you. Everyone who knew him said he had a soft spot for you, and Thor had continuously begged you to try and convince him he was wrong. However they only ever saw one side of Loki. The bitter, twisted and distant Loki that would be short and cruel to almost everyone, with the exception of his mother and of course you. 

The side you always saw, however, was very different. He was always at peace and even happy with you. He even spoke openly about his feelings, and if things got too much he would even allow himself to get emotional in your arms whilst you stroked his hair softly and lovingly kissed his forehead. Your relationship slowly became very serious. 

-

 

"I love you" He whispered, encasing you in his arms, as if he hadn't seen you in years

"I love you too, Loki"

his grip tightened

"Sweetheart you're shaking" you said, whilst his loving arms caressed you ever so tightly

"I'm afraid" He admitted. 

"Of What my Prince?"

"Of the inevitable day that you begin to see me through the eyes of other people. I can't stand the thought of losing you" 

Pulling away from his embrace just slightly, you looked him straight in the eyes

"you're a fool to believe I would ever leave your side" You said. "Loki Odinson, I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you. On good days and bad. You are never going to lose me"

-

Many years had passed and the two of you were married, still as in love with eachother as you were when you were teens. Never once had you grown tired of him, even on the days where he was quiet and distant, or the days he was explosive and angry. None of his negative emotions were ever aimed at you, and more often than not he would let you help him. 

Today, however, you had not seen your husband at all apart from when you woke up in the morning. You were becoming more anxious by the minute. He was usually somewhere around the castle and if he were ever to leave it, he would either invite you or at least tell you he was going somewhere. In this instance though, he had not said a word. 

You were aware he had important matters to discuss with Odin, but he met with his father many hours ago. Surely their meeting will have ended by now? You spent a good portion of the day wandering the halls of the castle searching for your husband, yet there was no sign of him anywhere. 

"Frigga!" Perhaps she would know of his whereabouts. 

"Hello dear". A troubled look seemed to locate itself on her face. "I'm guessing you're searching for the Prince?" 

You nodded. 

"He's just returned to your room" she told you. "You may want to pay him a visit. He is rather upset" 

You ran off to find him. You didn't mean to be rude, that's the last thing you wanted. However, you knew Loki could be impulsive when he was upset and wanted to ensure that he wasn't alone

"Thank You!" You yelled behind you as you rushed off to your room. 

 

"Loki?" You called, lightly knocking on the door. No reply. 

"Darling?" 

Still nothing. You entered regardless. 

There he was; sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from the door. He sat scarily still, like an ancient statue. You stepped quietly over to him 

"Leave me alone" 

His voice sounded broken, like he had been screaming or crying or both.

"Loki" you repeated softly, as you carefully stepped over to where he was sat. It was as if you were avoiding startling a frightened deer. 

"Please tell me what it is that's troubling you?" 

You crouched in front of him and tried to hold his hands in yours, but he flinched and moved away from your touch. Whatever it was must have been bad since he had never done that before for as long as you knew him. You tried not to let it wound you too much. 

"Please" he begged. "I don't want to hurt you". He moved further away from you once again.

"Then don't" 

He glared

"Please my Prince-" 

He cut you off. "I may be a Prince, but not of Asgard" 

You were about to question him, but he continued. 

"Everything makes so much sense now. Why he loved Thor more than me" 

You wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap and anchor your arms around him, but he wanted space and you had to respect that.

"I don't understand, love" 

"I'm adopted". He sounded as though he still didn't quite believe it. You couldn't either. Yes, he and Thor looked and acted nothing alike but you would have never jumped to the conclusion that Loki was adopted. 

"Who told you this?" 

"Odin". He spat the King's name with venom. 

"Oh Loki" you sighed, trying once again to touch your husband and comfort him. 

"Please my darling. I am afraid to hurt you. I'm a monster, you would be smart to leave. I-I would understand". He was rambling by now, the speed and volume of his words increasing with each syllable.

By this point he had managed to shift to the other side of the bed and his knees were brought up to his chest. His hands were hiding his face. 

"Why do you believe you'll hurt me?" 

The question was risky. His anxiety about injuring you seemed to be the main cause of his behaviour now, and you didn't want him to explode or distance himself more. You wouldn't push him for answers.

For the first time since you entered the room, he turned to face you properly and held your hands in his. You managed to get a decent look at him. Tears stained his pale cheeks, his eyes were blood red. He looked tired, hurt and utterly devastated. It broke your heart to see your beloved like this. 

"I want you to know that you have no obligation to stay with me if you feel unsafe" 

Sighing, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the crook of his neck. "Loki, my darling husband" you said "please just tell me where you're from, I promise I'm not going to leave you. I have never once felt unsafe around you and that isn't going to change because of your heritage" 

"Jotunheimr" he told you. "See? I'm a monster! I will still understand if you want to leave" 

Instead of answering, you wiped the tears from his eyes while holding back your own and kissed him. You felt him physically relax in your arms, but eventually he broke the kiss. 

"You do realise what that means? I'm a Frost Giant. Laufey's son" 

"I know" you whispered. "but the only reason it bothers me is because it's effecting you. Loki in case you haven't got the message by now I love you, i always have and I always will. I don't care if you're Jotun or Asgardian. You're the same person in my eyes" 

Loki smiled, genuine too. "I love you so much, my darling" 

"I love you also, my Prince"


End file.
